Pinky Promises
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: She never went home for Winter Break, and when one lucky PCA student is let in on the secret, there's no turning back. dxl
1. Pinky Promises

Summary: When there's a snowstorm over winter break at PCA, Dana gets caught in it and gets hurt. Then she is taken into another PCA member's care. Secrets will be revealed and relationships will blossom. Obviously DxL

A/N: Well hello there. Really, this is just cute Dana and Logan fluff. Kind of sad at some points. Just read the story alright? Oh. And yes, I do know that it doesn't usually snow in California, but for story purposes it snows. I just thought that I'd clear that up.

Disclaimer: You people know how I feel about these things.

Chapter 1-------- Pinky Promises

Dana Cruz wrapped her dark red scarf tightly around her chin. It had never really snowed at PCA. It just started last night. It was four days after winter break and as usual Dana had stayed at PCA. She would never tell anyone why that was. It was her secret and she did not plan on sharing it with anyone anytime in the near future. Little did she know, her secrecy would fly out the window that very same day. Enough chitchat about the future events of the day. Let's focus on the present.

The snow fell lightly on Dana's curly caramel locks at first. Then the snow picked up pace and the wind joined it. There were swirls around the helpless girl.

"Man, its cold. I should probably head back." She said as she headed back towards her dorm. That was until she noticed that she couldn't see anything.

"Am I even going the right way?" she wondered aloud. So as she backtracked she slipped and hit her head on a very large rock. A rock the she had luckily missed the first time she walked that way. She was slowly surrounded by darkness. Dana was lying there for a few minutes before a boy spotted her and ran (well as fast as he could in snow) over to her.

"Dana, Dana can you hear me?" he yelled. With no respond, he enclosed her in his strong arms and picked her up. Being the smart kid that he is, he just followed his footprints in the snow. Now, why hadn't Dana thought of that?

-------------------------------------------In The Boy's Dorm-----------------------------------------

Dana woke up looking at a ceiling, lying in a very comfortable bed, and being covered up by a comforter that sure as heck wasn't hers. It smelled like… she couldn't place it right now with this splitting headache.

"Where the crap am I?" she garbled.

"In my dorm. You hit your head on a rock and so I brought you back. Your head isn't too injured. It's just a bump." supplied familiar voice. That's who the comforter smelled like!

"LOGAN!"

"It's me babe."

"I'm in your bed!"

"Yeah. And you should be thanking me ya know."

"You're right Logan," Dana started; "I just don't want to." she laughed.

"Hey, you look kind of wet and cold. You wannna borrow a t-shirt and some sweat pants of mine?" he asked.

"Sure." She answered. He threw her a pair of gray sweat pants and a blue PCA t-shirt. She painfully climbed out of bed and successfully walked into the bathroom. Dana shut the door and slipped her wet jeans and tight black shirt off of her freezing body. She noticed that her coat, scarf, gloves, and boots were already off. She pulled on the sweat pants and t-shirt and instantly felt warmer. As she pulled on the t-shirt her hand brushed against her stomach. She winced in pain as she stared down at the big purple bruise. Her secret. Wiping her head of the thoughts of that night, Dana saw a brush lying on the counter and started to lightly brush her hair. She was in Logan Reese's bathroom. Her secret crush. Well, at least she tried to tell herself that it was just a crush. In reality, it was way more than that. She was head over heels for that kid and she hated him for it. Dana walked out the door and leaned against the wall.

"Holy freaking crap. She looks hot even in sweat pants and a large t-shirt." Logan muttered.

"What?" Dana asked as she stumbled over to Logan's bed and sat down. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Nothing. But, are you okay?" he questioned as her sat down next to her. When Dana opened her eyes she was staring straight into concerned eyes.

"I'm fine." She said and smirked a little. He cared about her. She'd have to remember that and hold it against him later.

"I have a question Ms.Cruz." Logan said.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Pinky Promise you'll answer?" Logan questioned as he held out is pinky.

"C'mon Logan. What are we? In second grade?" Dana as she rolled her eyes.

"Just do it."

"Fine." Dana gave in and they interlocked pinkies. As soon as they did, each felt a jolt of electricity run through their bodies. They dropped their hands instantly.

"My question is: Why do you always stay at PCA over breaks? Why don't you ever go home?"

Dana suddenly felt sick. This was her life. He had no right to intrude.

"None of your business." She stated.

"You pinky promised." Logan reminded her.

He was right. She had promised. And Dana wasn't big on breaking promises.

"Pinky promise you won't tell?" she inquired.

Logan smirked.

"Pinky Promise."

A/N: I foreshadowed! I think. The next chapter will be up shortly. Please review. That will make me happy. Very very happy. I promise. And me being happy mean the story will be better. So review!

Lani


	2. Broken Inside

A/N- Wow. It has taken me so long to type this up even though I've had it written for like ever! That's all really. Now, you can read my wonderful (and sad) story.

Disclaimer- Blech, boo disclaimers.

Chapter 2- Broken Girl

Dana was resting her head on Logan's shoulder as she began the story of her home life, her nightmare.

"One night when I was eight, my sister and I were sitting in the living room while we played dolls. We were waiting for our father to get home from work. He usually got home at around 8:00, so when it hit 9:30 we were worried. Our mom just told us to head up to bed, and so we obliged. Cassi and I ran up the stairs to our bedroom, and we climbed into bed. I was sleeping peacefully until I was awakened to a loud bang and a scream. I glanced at Cassi and saw that she too had woken up. We crept down the stairs and what we saw still haunts me. We saw my father, the one who was supposed to protect my family, kicking my mother as she lay on the floor helplessly whimpering. Without thinking, I ran up to my father and tried to stop him from hurting her. I grabbed his arm, and he whipped around with eyes ablaze, raised up his arm and.." she trailed off.

"Dana, he didn't……he didn't hit you did he?" Logan questioned worriedly. Dana slowly nodded as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh Dana. Come here." He said as he held out his arms. She snuggled into him, and with her face buried in his chest, she cried. Logan stroked her hair and whispered comforting words. She was soon able to finish.

"It was the same routine every night. My dad would come home as late as 3 o'clock in the morning; beat my mom until she was unconscious, move onto my sister and me, and then he would pass out from the alcohol. This happened every night for four years, until one night when it was especially bad. I was lying awake in bed, per usual, until I heard an ear-splitting scream and a larger bang than usual. I awoke Cassi and we walked down the stairs. In the kitchen, my mom was lying on the kitchen floor, with blood seeping from her head. My dad was lying on the floor, and by the looks of his head wound my mom had hit him over the head with a beer bottle. Cassi frantically dialed 911, while I pulled my dad into the bathroom and locked the door, so that the police could not get in there in case they were to come. That night was the worst night of my life. My mom slipped into a comma and hasn't awoken for 4 years. That night, my sister ran away from home, and I haven't heard from her since then. My dad still beats me whenever I come home from break, hence the reason I never go home." She finished as her eyes started to well up once more. She looked up at him and saw that he had a concerned look gracing the lines of his face.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he wondered. Dana shrugged.

"He had always threatened to kill me and make sure that my mother was also killed if I told anyone. I was scared."

Logan gave her a sympathetic look then enfolded her into his arms. Dana buried her face into his chest and let her tears scurry down her face freely. Logan gently rocked her then began singing.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

He ended the song and heard her lightly snoring. Lying down, her wrapped his arms around his waist and thought about the recent events. He knew that she would need help getting through this, and he was the one that would be helping her.

A/N: Yeah, it's short. And not very good. But review anyway please.

--Lani


	3. Author's Note Please READ!

A/N: Alright guys. Umm…I can't find my notebook with 'pinky promises' in it. Sooo…that's a problem. I've been DYING to update but I just can't seen to find my notebook. I would just do it form memory, but I can't remember the third chappie very well, or else I would be updating it right now.

Since you can't read this story, why don't you read my other story, 'Being Yourself'. I know it sounds kinda strange and definitely not very good, but please give it a shot?

The other thing is I have a recommendation for a GREAT book. If you're looking for a GREATLY AMAZINGLY AWESOME book then read 'Twilight' by Stephenie Meyer. It is FREKING AWESOME! So yeah….just read those, and I will tear my house apart to find my notebook.

I love you all for reviewing. Thanks so much.

--Lani


	4. Good Morning Kisses

_Oh. My. Gosh. I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update! Tons of things have been going on with me lately, and I just haven't had the time to really think about what I had written. Well a little while ago, I finally just sat on my bed, notebook in hand, and wrote down all of what I remembered about this chapter, making a few revisions along the way. I hope you like it! Oh and there'll be a whole lot of Dana/Logan fluffiness going on in this chappie! And again, so completely sorry for the long wait! -_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Good Morning Kisses.

Logan slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by a tangled mass of caramel curls. His arms were wrapped securely around a petite waist. He heard a groan and the girl turned over, revealing the Sleeping Beauty.

Otherwise know as, Dana Cruz.

'_Man'_ he thought to himself. '_if only she was this peaceful when she was awake.'_

For a few minutes, he just lay there, watching the girl of his dreams sleep soundlessly until he just couldn't contain himself any longer. He gently placed a soft kiss on her lips, not expecting a reaction.

Little did he know, Dana had been awake for a few minutes, she just hadn't wanted to leave him arms. When she felt his lips being placed onto her own, she immediately kissed back. Logan froze for a few seconds before smiling against her lips. He removed one hand from her waist and placed it on here cheek. Slowly, the two parted. Logan let his hand stay; slowly caressing her cheek with is thumb.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He whispered. She rolled her eyes.

"Morning." They laid in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Logan?"

"Hmmm…"

"Why did you just kiss me?"

"Because….because I like you, okay?" he told her as he sat up. She, too, sat up.

"Logan?"

"What?" he snapped. She placed another kiss onto his lips.

"I like you, too." She whispered in his ear. He smirked slightly.

"I knew you wanted me."

"Hey!" she objected as she lightly smacked his chest. He poked her arm, and she retaliated by poking his leg. He poked her side. She winced. He sent her a confused glance as he slowly lifted the side of her shirt, only to reveal a large black and blue bruise. She pulled in a shaky breath, and the memories of last night came flooding back to Logan. He gently placed two fingers on her side and ran them up and down her side.

"It was really this bad, huh?" he said, letting her shirt fall back into place. She nodded slowly as a tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away before placing a gentle kiss along her jaw line. He then stared into her eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. She returned the smile, a moment of understanding crossing between the two. Dana knew that there was finally someone out there to protect her, and Logan knew that Dana was grateful for him.

He placed his arm around her shoulders, and she laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady pulse of his heart.

"Dana?"

"Hmmm?"

"You do know that I love you, right?" she smiled.

"As long as you know that I love you." He nodded.

"Yes. Yes I do."

The newly formed couple's day played out fairly uneventfully. But there was something about the twinkle in here eyes when they played in the snow together, or when she always had a smile on her face when they were just sitting with one another silently. Maybe it was the way he saw the trust in her eyes whenever she told him something. Or maybe it was a combination of it all, but something about that day put a forming plan into Logan's head by the time they turned out the light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, I totally know that was short, but it was packed full with fluffiness. I hope it made up slightly for such a long wait. I already have the next chappie written, so when I get some reviews, I can update. I also have pretty much the whole story planned in my head, I just have to get it down on paper and get some reviews! So yeah. Hope you all liked it!_

_Love you all!!_

_--Lani_


	5. Home for Christmas

_Hello my little readers that make me so very extremely happy! Here's the next chappie and I hope you liiiiike it!! It makes me giggle sometimes….heh heh._

_Disclaimer: How many times must I repeat this?! I don't own Zoey 101, but I DO own the plot and the writing. For this particular chappie, I also own Fred. Tee hee. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Home for Christmas

The first and foremost thing that Logan Reese noticed the next morning was that Dana Cruz was next to him. He shot out of bed, changed into a pair of jeans, slipped on a pair of Chuck Taylors, and flew out the door. He had something he needed to ask her. Plus, he was worried.

Logan sighed in relief when he saw her in the cafeteria, standing in lie for breakfast. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey babe." He whispered huskily into her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Logan." She said. He crossed his arms in front of him, a defeated look on his face.

"How'd you know it was me?" she chuckled.

"Who else would do that?" she asked as she grabbed a bagel, cream cheese, and some orange juice.

"Any guy with eyes……..and a death wish." Logan supplied. Dana laughed before paying the old, wrinkly lady at the cash register. They walked off together and sat down at a table in a corner.

"And thanks for worrying me to death this morning!" Logan exclaimed. Dana rolled her eyes again.

"Honestly Logan. What could have happened to me?" she asked, smothering both sides of the bagel in cream cheese.

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

"Some evil psychopathic, insanely quiet ninja dude could have come in the dead of night. Then he could have pried you loose from my arms and taken you back to his evil lair where you would be used as a test subject."

Dana eyed him strangely.

"You are a sad, strange little man."

"Hey! You never know what types of crazies are out there!" Logan argued.

"Logan. When it comes to me, the lunch lady is a crazy." Dana stated. Logan contemplated.

"Very true. But I mean, look at her!" he said as he shuddered. Dana chuckled lightly. She ate the last bite of the first half of her bagel before starting on the second half.

"So. How'd you sleep?" Logan questioned.

"Fine." She answered between bites.

"No crazy psychopaths?" Logan asked. Dana chuckled.

"No crazy psychopaths." She confirmed. Logan nodded.

Dana set her bagel down on her plate as she glanced around at the people there. As she was doing so, Logan grabbed the bagel and stuffed it in his mouth. Dana reached down to grab the bagel, but found that her plate was empty. She glanced up at Logan's full mouth and glared. He finished chewing the bagel before swallowing.

"Good bagel." He commented after drinking the last drop of orange juice. Dana just scowled. He grabbed all the trash, dumped it, and practically dragged Dana back to his dorm.

Once there, he sat her down on the bed and stood in front of her.

"I have an idea." He announced.

"Wow! Good for you!" she replied sarcastically. Logan scowled.

"I'm serious Dana." He says. She sighed.

"Fine. Shoot." She demands. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"My mom is forcing me to go home for Christmas, and there's no way in hell that I'm letting you stay here by yourself. Soooo, I think you should come home with me for Christmas." He suggested. Dana froze. Her mouth hung slightly agape as she tried to process this.

"_You_ want _me_ to go _home_ with _you_ for _Christmas_." She stated. Logan nodded.

"Pretty much."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive." Dana shook her head.

"Your parents will hate me." She states. Logan laughed.

"Don't be stupid. My dad is never home, he's shooting a movie, and my mom will adore you more then my pet gold fish Jimmy." He told her. She cocked her head to the side.

"Don't ask." He said. There was silence for a few moments before Dana spoke. She sighed.

"If you really want me there…." She trailed off. Logan nodded.

"I do. Really, I do." He assured her.

"Fine. I'll go." She said. He beamed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It could be fun." She answered. Logan leaned down, gave her a chaste kiss, and beamed.

"I'm gonna go out into the hall and call my mom, m'kay?" she nodded before he left.

Out in the hallway, Logan was dialing the number he knew oh so well.

_"Reese residence. How may I help you?"_ the butler spoke into the phone. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Hey Fred. It's Logan."

_"Oh master Logan! What a pleasant surprise!"_

"Yeah, yeah. How are you doing?"

_"Oh I'm great, sir. Anything I can do for you?"_

"Yes actually. I need to talk to my mom, please."

_"Oh, most certainly, sir. I'll go bet her."_

Logan stood there for a couple of minutes, waiting for the screech of his overly excited mother that was sure to come. And there it was.

_"Oh Logan, my darling boy! I miss you terribly!" _she exclaimed.

"Yes mom I miss you, too. Mow, I've got a surprise."

_"Oh! I just love surprises! What is it?"_

"I'm just going to bring someone home with me for Christmas, okay? She's someone I-"

_"SHE!? Did you say she?!"_ she shrieked. Logan cringed.

"Yes mom. I said she. But listen. She doesn't really have the best life at home, and I really love her so…." He trailed off.

_"Oh the poor thing! Yes, yes dear. Bring her down here! I can't wait to meet her!"_

"You'll love her, mom." He assured.

_"I know I will. I love you Logan."_

"Love you, too Mom."

_"Bye!"_

"Bye." He said before hanging up the phone. He chuckled softly to himself before walking back into the room.

He froze. Dana was sitting on the bed, phone in hand. Her countenance was one of pure shock and fear as she stared down at the phone. He quietly shut the door and sat next to her.

"Hey. Babe, what's wrong?" he inquired, She only handed him the phone, and he read the text message that was on the screen. It read:

**I know you told. And you will pay.**

She looked at him, fear evident above all else in her chocolate brown eyes. Then, she spoke four words that made Logan understand why she was so scared.

"It's from my dad."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ooo. Bad. And a cliffy! Yes! Anyway…I want to thank you guys so much for sticking with this story even when I didn't update for so freaking long. It really means a lot!_

_Review?_

_--Lani_


	6. Comfort She Never Knew

_Hey guys! Sorry it's taking so long with all my freaking stories to update. I've just been attacked by plot bunnies lately, and I've been too lazy to update…it's more like the whole typing part, but whatever._

_Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, the writing, and the idea. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 - Comfort She Never Knew

Logan stared at Dana with wide eyes.

"H-How does he know?" Logan stammered. Dana shook her head.

"I don't know." She whispered. Logan heaved a sigh. He had his mouth poised to say something, but Dana beat him to it.

"Logan, I _know_ my father." She began, as she stood to pace the room. " He's not going to stop at anything to get to me. He's dangerous, Logan. He will hurt you, too if it means hurting me."

"Dana, he won't find you at my house." Logan assured. She shook her head and groaned.

"You don't get it do you?! He. Won't. Stop. At. Anything. Nothing! I it means killing you and your family, he will. He will destroy anything in his way to get to me, Logan. He _will _find me, and kill me." She objected. Logan stood and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders to hold her still. Dana looked at him with pleading eyes, tears already forming.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She whispered, a tear making its way down her cheek. Logan slowly brought his hand up to her, and cupped her cheek with his hand, gently wiping away the tear with his thumb.

"Dana. I won't let anything happed to you, or to me. Okay? I pink promise." He said as he moved his hand to hold out his pinky in front of her. She smiled weakly, linking her pinky with his. As soon as she did, everything she had been trying so hard to hold in, poured its way out. Dana fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Logan Gently sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

-----------------------------------------------

"Logan?" Dana's hoarse voice said quietly hours later. She and Logan were still in their position on the ground, Dana having stopped crying only minutes before.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just…scared." She admitted.

"Of course you are Dana. Your life is in danger."

"I'm not scared for me, Logan."

"Then what are you scared of?" he questioned, clearly confused.

"I'm scared of loosing you. Logan if my dad killed you…I wouldn't ever be able to live with myself. It would be _my _fault, Logan."

"How would it be your fault if your dad kills me, Dana? You don't control him."

"I know that Logan, but if he kills you, it will be because I got close to you. It will be because I told you what went on those years of my childhood. He will be pissed that I told. Logan, he _will _and more importantly _can _kill you. That's what scares me so much."

"Dana. You don't have to worry about me, you, or anyone else getting hurt. I promise." He assured her once more, pulling her tighter to him. Dana grimaced.

"I wish I could be sure of that Logan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay. That was the shortest chapter ever, I know! I'm soo sorry! I'll get the next chapter up soon, I promise. Maybe even tonight. _

_Now, I have a request for you guys. This story only has a few more chappies left (SAD!) and so I was wondering if maybe you guys could help me get to a hundred reviews. That would be awesome if you could._

_For right now, just review please!_

_--Lani_


	7. Family

_Hello! Welll, here's the next update!_

_Disclaimer: Psh._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 6- Family**

"I'm gonna go ahead and pack in my room. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Logan inquired as he stood in front of the doorway, worry in his eyes. I rolled my eyes, trying to act nonchalant. Truth is, I didn't want him to leave. Ever since I had gotten that text message from my dad, I felt that strange feeling that someone is always watching me. Logan has been by my side every second of every day. I knew he wouldn't admit it, but he hasn't slept these past few nights very well, and honestly, neither have I. It's been hell, not knowing where my dad is. Not knowing whether or not he was going to come into the very room I was in to murder me. Worry filling my whole soul that if I fell asleep, I'd wake up right back at my father's house, living a nightmare.

Logan has been the only thing keeping me alive and sane. The few hours of sleep I've gotten have been because Logan has been right there by my side at every moment. Logan…he's my world. I love him more then I've loved anything. He makes me feel like I actually mean something, like I'm not the horrible whore that my father made me believe I was for years of my life. When I'm with Logan, I don't need to feel like I need to do better or be someone else. I'm myself with Logan, and that is enough for him.

"Hey Day?" he whispered, suddenly right next to me. I looked at him with a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" he inquired, worry filling his warm voice. I rolled my eyes again, a hint of a smirk playing on my face.

"I'm fine Logan. Really."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay if I go ahead and pack?" he asked. I nodded.

"Lo, I'm not a child. I will be just fine." I assured, and he nodded. He kissed my nose softly before walking out the door. I took a deep breath, and told myself that I would be fine.

There had been no word from my dad since that text message 3 days ago, but I was still scared half to death. There was always that tugging worry at the back of my mind that he was going to come and find me and kill me. Ironic, isn't it? Your father is supposed to be the one that protects you. They are supposed to be the one to scare your first dates, and threaten to hurt them horribly if they ever hurt you. They are supposed to be the ones that you can always trust.

That was not my father. He was the opposite. Instead of going to him for protection, I ran from him to find protection. He's the one that hurts me. He makes me fear for my life every day. He's not a father.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed as I finished packing my last suitcase. Something still confused me very greatly.

My father, he hurt me. He abused me both physically and mentally. He's the reason why my mother is in a coma and my sister ran away from home. But somehow, I still love him. He's my father. He raised me for 8 years of my life. I was Daddy's Little Girl, and I can't hate him. I just can't. No matter how much I try to hate him, he's my family. He's my father, and I love him.

Tears slowly formed in my eyes, and I wondered if I was ever going to go a day without crying. Just one day being happy and not having a care in the world. I just wanted one day to not cry.

"Hey, hey, hey." Logan's voice sounded in my ear as he pulled me into his arms. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer. I just couldn't. My throat felt like it was filled with cotton. I loved my dad. He hurts me, and I love him. How can that be?

"What is that bastard doing now? What did he-"

"I love him, Logan." I whispered almost inaudibly. Logan froze.

"You…you love him?"

"Yes. And I don't want to. I want to hate him with every fiber of my being. I want to hate him more then anything. But, Lo, he's my father. No matter how much he hurt me, I love him. I really do."

I was greeted by silence.

"Logan, what's wrong with me?"

"Hey, _nothing_ is wrong with you. He's your father Dana. Just because he hurt you, doesn't mean you have to hate him. You love him Dana, and you should. He's your family." Logan assured. I nodded.

"Okay."

"Now, we should probably get going. My mom will murder me slowly and painfully if we are late." He told me, and I laughed softly. Somehow, he's always able to make me laugh. Always.

"Then we should probably go now, eh?" I said, standing up and grabbing my suitcase. Logan grabbed his from the doorway, and we both headed out to the limo to go to the airport.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan swung the red door to the huge, white mansion open, and immediately a shrill voice rang out through the house.

"Logan?!" I voice I could only assume was his mother called as the sound of feet slapped on the hardwood floors. Seconds later, a small, petite blonde woman came rushing to greet us. She was about my height with Logan's deep brown eyes. They were filled with life and energy, and her hair was pulled back into a simple half ponytail. You could tell she was very laid back, but strict when it came to certain things. She was a loving person, that much was evident from everything about her. She wore a pair of fitted, flared blue jeans and a light pink sweater with a whit t-shirt underneath. She was gorgeous.

"Oh, and you must be Dana!" she exclaimed as she finished squeezing Logan to death. I nodded, smiling sheepishly. I was dressed much the same as her, in black skinny jeans, an 'Acceptance' t-shirt, and black high tops with my hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Mrs. Reese beamed at me, warmth radiating from her every pore. She pulled me into a warm embrace, and I couldn't help but hug her back. She reminded me a lot of my own mom, and that made everything okay for a while.

She pulled away, and she held me at arm's length.

"Logan, you chose a good one." She commented, sending him a sideways glance.

"I know." He agreed, wrapping an arm around my waist. I blushed furiously, and he only pecked my cheek.

"Told you she'd love you." He whispered into my ear.

"So Logan, why don't you show Dana to her room, and then we'll meet up in the living room for tea or something. Sound good?" Mrs. Reese suggested. Logan nodded, and I grabbed my suitcase, following him up the stairs.

"Okay. You're room is right next to mine, and there's a door connecting the two so you can come in anytime you need me. Oh, here it is." He said, pointing to a door. He walked in, and I literally gasped.

The bed was huge and high, decorated in gold bed sheets and elegant pillows. The walls were a warm pale gold-brown that matched perfectly with the small couch and few chairs that were in the room. There were French doors that led to a large closet, and there was also a TV, satellite, and DVD player. There was a large window with a window seat, and stylish drapes over each and every window.

Logan also showed me the bathroom, which help a solid gold humongous tub, a large shower, top of the line shampoos and cleansing products, and a very comfy bathrobe.

"Logan, this is too much."

"I'll take that for an 'I love it'. Yeah?"

"Yeah. I absolutely love it!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much for this Logan." I whispered into his ear, and he nodded. I slipped off my shoes and socks before following Logan back down the stairs and into the living room which was a deep red and filled with leather couches and a huge TV.

Logan's mom motioned towards the couch, and I gratefully took a seat. She handed me a cup of tea, and I nodded in gratefulness.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Reese."

"Oh please. Call me Gwen." She insisted. I smiled.

"So Dana, tell me about you." She told me. I nodded.

"I'm originally from LA, but came to PCA in Malibu when I was 11, and have been going there ever since where I met Logan. Umm…I love to write…and that's pretty much all there is to know." I stated lamely, mentally hitting myself. Gwen didn't seem to mind though.

"So, do you normally spend your holidays at PCA?" she inquired. Oh boy. I felt Logan tense.

"Yes, actually."

"And your mother…what does she do? I mean, I can barely stand it when Logan's away. I jump at the chance to get him home."

"Umm…actually, my mother fell into a coma about 4 years ago." I informed, pain filling my voice.

"Oh Dana. I'm so very sorry. How is she?"

"She's doing okay last time I checked. They really don't know which way she's going to go. She could either live or die. They say it's a 50/50 chance." I told her. She shook her head, sympathy filling her eyes.

"That must be horrible for you and your father. How is he doing? Doesn't he want you home?" I froze, and felt Logan panic.

"So mom. I'm smelling dinner. What are we having?" Logan asked, trying to change the subject. Fortunately for me, I had heard Logan's stories about what a wonderful cook his mother is, and she never missed a chance to show off her skills. As she became engrossed in talking about the elegant and delicious dinner she had prepared, I mouthed a 'Thank You' to Logan, and he nodded.

In those next few days, I became exceedingly close with Gwen. She was like another mother to me already, and I already loved her as if she were my mother. She had that affect on people.

It was nice, having a family those next days. I had people to wake up to that cared about me. Anywhere I was, I was around people who loved me, not people who were going to break me down. I loved these people. They were my family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_YAY! There's an update. Just FYI, the next chapter will be a sort of flashback. I'm not going to tell you what it's going to be about, but I'm telling you that just as a heads up. _

_Hope you liked it!_

_Review pleeeease!_

_--Lani_


	8. Face Down pt 1

_So, I'm really sorry its been so long. I've just been reaaaallllyyy busy with all my other stories and such, and I kind of forgot about this one -hangs head in shame-_

_But I'm updating now! So be happy!_

_Disclaimer: The song I use in these next two chapters is not mine. It is Face Down. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus owns it. I own the plot, the writing, and these two characters. Just the way it is._

_NOTE: This Chapter has basically nothing to do with Dana/Logan. Its all about Dana's mom and dad, foos. _

_WARNING: This fic is rated T. That means teen! There is most def some teen stuff in the chapter, along with some pretty rough abuse._

_----------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 7- Face Down pt 1**

_Katie Cruz sat cautiously on the couch. The clock above the fireplace took every second, the only sound echoing through the house. Her two daughters were upstairs sleeping, and tonight, she was determined to protect them. Her eyes flickered towards the clock, seeing that it was 2: 06 am. He should be home any minute now._

_Everyday, she applied makeup to her face and arms, covering up the cuts and bruises. Everyday, she wished that she could be certain he would stop. Everyday, she cried. Everyday, he told her he loved her. Everyday, he told her that he was right and that she was wrong. _

_Now she was sick of it._

_The door opened, and in stumbled a drunken man with dark brown hair. His eyes were glazed over, and he held a bottle of Vodka in his hand. Katie glared at him with hate coursing through every vein in her body. Sometimes, she wished that he would get into a car wreck and die. She wished she could be rid of him._

_"Hello poppet." he whispered, slurring his words. She only sat there, glaring. "Ready to have some fun, then?"_

_Alex Cruz gulped down the last of the Vodka, loving the burning sensation. He stumbled over to the defiant woman and smirked down at her. He smashed the glass bottle against her arm, satisfied to see the blood trickling down her arm. He was not, however, satisfied to see her only barely flinch. He wanted to see her scream, he wanted to see her in pain._

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

_Katie stood, adrenaline pumping through her. With all her might, she pulled her arm back and punched him square in the face. He staggered back momentarily before rushing back to her and squeezing her arm. She dug her nails into his flesh, __making him release her._

_"Don't touch me." she seethed. Alex did not like this one bit. With a shout of rage, he pushed her down to the ground, kicking her repeatedly._

_"Does that make you feel better, Alex? Does it?" she chocked out, beginning to cough up blood. _

_"Why yes, it does in fact." he answered. He kicked her one last time before yanking her up by her hair. "Yeah it does you whore." he threw her across the room, smirking as he heard a satisfying crack. _

_"Yeah Alex. Get your last hoorah now because after tonight, after you finally pass out from all your alcohol I'm gone. I'm getting out of here. I have found somewhere else. I have found a new life away from you." she spat, eyes glancing longingly over to the luggage she had earlier packed. It was ending. It was going to be over. She would find pull her children away from this before it could get any worse. _

_Another blow was taken to her stomach. _

_"You've been going behind my back with some other man, haven't you? You've been screwing some random guy off the street!" he accused. _

_"And if I have?" she prompted, loving to watch him squirm. In a sick way, she loved watching him get so worked up, so angry. _

_"Then you'll die a dirty skank." he seethed. For a fleeting second, she was scared that she would die, that he would really kill her. Then she felt at peace. As long as she went down with a fight, she would die. _

she says I finally had enough

_Katie pulled herself up._

_"I've had enough Alex. I'm done with you and all your crap."_

_A rage filled scream that sounded more animal then human echoed through the house. Alex pulled his wife up by the hair and threw her into the kitchen. He yanked her up once more, pushing her into the wall. He pressed his lips to hers and forced her mouth open, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She tasted the alcohol on his breath, and refused to respond in any way. It would just be what he wants. _

_The dark haired man banged the woman repeatedly against the wall, trying to force a reaction of some sort from her. Nothing was working._

_The man then decided to make her react, to take it to a level she was bound to fight back on. Her began tearing off her clothes, and she finally bite his tongue. He pulled back for a second, and she took that chance to get away. As he tried to pull her back, something she couldn't even identify took over her body._

_"Keep you dirty hands off of me you bastard!" she screeched, trying her best to get away. Angry tears burned behind her eyes._

_"Don't you tell me what to do!" he yelled, forcing himself upon her. His lips were forcefully placed onto hers again as he began his task of declothing her once more. He had successfully done so, and thrust himself into her. She gathered every ounce of strength she had, and shoved him out and away from her._

_"I told you not to touch me!" she screamed. _

_He slapped her face._

_"Don't tell me what to do, you bitch. I don't want to hear it!" he yelled, shoving her down onto the ground. Repeatedly, he bashed her head against the corned of the cabinet. He let his hands wander all down her body before kissing her kips forcefully. __Alex bashed her head once more before standing up satisfactorily. _

_Suddenly, a splitting pain erupted from his skull, and he collapsed onto the ground, everything going black. _

_--------------------------------_

Dana Cruz hummed softly along with the radio as she cut carrots for the dinner. Gwen was out at the store with Logan to gather more ingredients for her famous stew that she was making that night, and Dana had offered to stay home to begin preparation. Logan hadn't liked it, but he had let her stay, knowing he would have to leave her alone at some point.

"Boy actin as if there's no pressure, he'd do anything to get with her he say anything to convince her money spent to diamond sent her. Girl playin it cool but she's with it. She lovin the fact that she's gifted everything that he do she gets lifted feels so wicked lovin like oh." she sang along quietly, smiling softly to herself. "My, Ashley Tisdale certainly does have a way with words."

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass cut through the quiet. Dana's head shot up, and a feeling of dread hung in the air. Her stomach twisted in knots. She slowly began making her way to the stairs, and her palms began to sweat. She wiped them off on her skinny blue jeans that Gwen had bought for her. She toyed with a loose string on her pink shirt. Her shaking legs slowly made their way up the stairs. Dana walked to each room, peering in cautiously. Finally, she reached her own bedroom at the end of the hallway. Her shaking hand opened the door, and her eyes immediately caught sight of the shattered glass on the floor. She slid over to it and picked up a larger chunk to use as defense. She rotated in a circle, eyes straining to see in the dark.

Without a sound, a man crept over to the unsuspecting girl. Unfortunately for him, his feet hit a piece of glass and it crunched underneath his large combat boot. Dana spun around, eyes widening at the man before her.

"Dad?" she chocked out.

"Hello Dana."

----------------------------------------------------

_Woah. That one part was way more intense then I thought it would be. Hopefully, it was still okay. And just in case you didn't catch on, that part was what happened the night Katie Cruz, Dana's mom, went into a coma._

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, that I had been holding in for a while. I brought back Dana's dad, I brought back Dana's dad! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Uh, riiight._

_Review?_

_--Lani x3 you!_


	9. Face Down pt 2

_-Jumps up and down in excitement as rainbow confetti comes pouring down-_

_This story has officially reached 100 reviews!_

_YAY!_

_So humongo thanks to **Lil Miss Pink Chick** for being that 100 th reviewer, and a big thanks to: **NikkiSiXX91, DanaWanabe101, Rachel, Sonia, FOBsession-DL-Freak, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, SnowCharms, and Miszanonymous13 **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are fabulous!_

_Okay. So I noticed that some of you didn't get what happened last chapter, in a sense. Last chapter was the night Katie Cruz (DANA'S MOM) went into a coma. No, her dad (ALEX) is not dead. Hence him returning. Just thought I would clear that up._

_Disclaimer: Refer to last chapter._

_NOTE: Again, rated T. Lots of abuse in this chapter. Angry, slightly drunk, abusive dad and glass don't quite mix..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8- Face Down pt 2**

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Thoughts raced through Dana's mind as she stood staring at her father, the man who had abused her for many years of her life. Emotions fled through her body, and she didn't know what to feel. She stood frozen to the spot, shock coursing through her veins. Alex Cruz took one step towards her, and she snapped out of it.

"Stay away from me." she ordered, clutching the glass so hard her hand began to bleed, but she didn't feel any pain. Alex chuckled, eyes boring into her menacingly. Dana's eyes flicked towards his hand, and she saw that he, too had a piece of glass. He held it nonchalantly at his side, seeming at ease.

"Now Dana. Is that any way to treat your father?" he asked. Dana went rigid as he took another step. "You're treading down the same path as your mother, Dana. Don't want to end up like her now, do you?"

At precisely that moment, peace flooded throughout Dana. Her mind was cleared. The peace did not last long. Soon, anger was bubbling in her blood. Not hate-anger.

"Mom did nothing. She never did anything to you, and she didn't deserve what you gave her. I myself didn't even understand what she hung around you for so long because I knew what was going down. Oh believe me, I did. I may have been young, but I was not naïve." she spat. Rage flashed in his eyes, and he was suddenly directly in front of her, taking swift steps. He backed her into a wall, and it took every ounce of courage Dana had to not panic. The glass glinted in the crack of light from the hallway.

"Your _mother_ did _everything_. She is the reason she's in that hospital. It is her own fault." he challenged.

"So it was her choice to be brutally beaten and raped by her own _husband_?" Dana questioned. Eyes flashed again. Without a sound, Alex swiftly brought the glass up and pushed it into the exposed flesh of Dana's arm. She winced slightly and let out a small whimper, but something inside her kept her strong.

Dana ignored the rising pain and ducked under Alex's arm, dashing out into the hallway. He ran after her, grabbing her arm just before the stairs.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"Tell me, did you feel like a man all those years? Did it make you feel superior to abuse your entire family? Did it? Well I can tell you one thing, one day this world is going to end. This perfect world of lies that you've built will crumble down, but I won't crumble with you. I have found something better."

An unknown rage took over Alex, an rage he knew all too well. This rage transformed into some sort of animal, needing to hurt someone to be quenched. He didn't know where it came from, and he didn't know why he ever let it continue, but he did. It was like he couldn't stop it. It was like something triggered in his mind, and he was suddenly almost bloodthirsty. He grasped her arm tighter before flinging her down the stairs, enjoying the cry she let out.

He stomped down the stairs, cocking his head to the side as he watched her stand. Her face held traces of pain, but not fuming pain. Her eyes held no hate as he had seen in Katie's. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Why do you do this? Does it make you feel better?" she questioned as she blinked back tears. Seeing her get weak gave him a sick burst of contentment. He made his way over to her and punched her in the jaw, making her stagger back, hit the wall, and fall the the ground.

"I only do this to people that deserve it Dana." he whispered. Dana's eyes suddenly flashed, taking on an emotion he couldn't read.

"How did she deserve what you did to her? How do I deserve what you are doing to me?"

"Your mother was a dirty whore who screwed the first man she saw behind my back. You on the other hand...you are different. You've told something I made clear to you not to tell. Families have secrets Dana, and you told one of ours. It was very naughty, poppet." Alex talked to her like she was a child again, making it sound like she had hit a sibling. Dana's tone turned bitter.

"What about all those strippers and hookers _you_ screwed _dad_? Don't _they_ count?"

He kicked her hard in the stomach repeatedly.

"You are below me, a mere child. Do not talk to me like that!" he screamed, rage coursing through every vein in his body. He gave her one final kick before yanking her up by her hair and tossing her into the wall. Pain exploded from the back of Dana's head, but she only chuckled darkly. Nothing mattered anymore. She only knew that she wanted him dead.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

Dana's hand lifted, and she placed her fingers on the small part of glass that still poked out from her dark skin. They grabbed hold, and she pulled. A slight squishy sound was heard as she pulled the bloody glass from her arm. The thirst for revenge was overpowering, and she struggled up. She clutched the shard in her hand, and took a menacing step forward.

"Every action in this world has a consequence. You have happened to cause more pain then known to me, to my sister, and to my mother. Now it is time to pay for what you have done." It was a voice unknown to Dana that came from her mouth. Her words dripped with a venom that she knew nothing of. Power overtook her entire body as she slammed the glass into Alex's forearm. He screamed an animal like scream, and as she saw the blood gushing from his wound she felt sick.

It was not the blood. It was the realization that she was _just like him_. She had hurt him as he had hurt her. She had let his same rage fill her every corner. She had hurt someone. She had made him bleed. She had let _him_ take over her. All she could to was stand and watch as he bled from the wound that she caused.

She had been right. Every action in this world had a consequence, and now she was just as bad as he was. She knew she couldn't just wade around forever. She needed to take a stand, and she needed to do it the right way.

Before she knew what was happening around her, she was being tossed and dragged. She was suddenly in the kitchen with her father's eyes glowering down at her.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."_

He banged her head on the ground. She felt slightly dizzy, and she felt blood pooling from her head. He yanked her up by her arm, and pushed her back. He couldn't stop himself. He could even hear much, just a buzzing in his ears. He slapped her face so hard she tasted the sharp, copper taste of blood. Then he pulled out the blade.

Dana crawled along the ground to the other side of the counter when he was distracted. She cowered behind in a dark corner, hoping he wouldn't see her. The house was deathly silent. His ragged breathing was the only sound, and his footsteps soon joined. He walked past her hiding spot slowly, listening for any sound as he held the knife in front of him.

The teenage girl was suddenly disgusted with herself. Here she was, cowering in the shadows while he searched for her. She was hiding, hiding from her past and her present. She was hiding. She was a coward.

Dana pulled herself up using the counter. Alex pun at the sound, an angry scowl plastered on his face.

"There you are."

Dana winced slightly at the fiery pain, but stood strong. He stalked over to her, placing the cold blade against the skin of her face. He gently drew a line across her cheek, creating a line of blood.

"You think that hurts, don't you?"

Her comment struck him, and he paused, pressing harder into her skin. Unsatisfied with her lack of reaction, he moved on to her arm. He drew patters on her arms with the knife, making blood push its way out.

"You're just weak." she whispered. He slapped her across the face, and pushed her to the ground. Dana pushed herself back up, looking at him with a sense of pity, but she smirked.

"That doesn't hurt anymore. You've tried to hurt me in the past, but I'm letting go. What you're doing doesn't hurt anymore because I know that I'm stronger then you." she stood again, and he slightly stabbed her stomach. Nothing.

"Truth is, I've had enough of this. You are not going to hurt me any longer because I'm not going to let you. Push me to the ground. Hit me. _Make me bleed_. Its not going to hurt me dad. _You will not break me._"

Sirens could be heard in the distance as he plunged the knife deep into her stomach. Dana fell to the ground, and an unknown feeling filled Alex's very being. The last words she spoke shocked him to his very core.

"I forgive you because I love you." she whispered before everything around her went black.

_A new life she has found_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay, so I am actually very proud of myself for this one. _

_Now listen, this might be the last chapter of Pinky Promises, but there will be a sequel regardless. Tell me what you think._

_I really hope you liked this._

_Review?_

_--Lani_


	10. Epilogue

_I wasn't going to update this quickly but someone reviewed that made me extremely angry. Can I just say that you guys HAVE NOT read the last chapter yet? Yeah? Let me just begin by stating that DANA DOESN'T DIE._

_GOSH._

_Anyway, this is the last chapter of Pinky Promises. I really don't have a reason to continue on with this one after this because of the sequel. And there will be one. I have most of it planned out, so yeah._

_I just quickly want to thank two people for reviewing every chapter, and sticking with me on this because they were awesome- _**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX and FOBsession-DL-freak. **_And thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I wouldn't have kept it up without you guys. I love you!!!_

_Disclaimer: I own- idea, writing, plot, and Joe Jonas._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Epilogue**

"Ow!" The yelp echoed throughout the house as Katie Cruz ran her finger under cold water.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Cassi Cruz asked as she ran into the kitchen. Katie nodded.

"Yeah. The heat from the cake pan just went through the towel." she stated, looking at her reddening finger.

"Oven mitts might have helped." Cassi stated with a smile, gesturing towards that gloves that lay on the counter. Katie rolled her eyes and turned off the tap.

"Thanks." she muttered sarcastically.

"Mom burn her finger again?" Dana asked as she limped into the kitchen to grab the kit that the doctors had given her for her stomach wound. Cassi nodded, and smiled at Logan as he entered.

"Ready to change your bandage, babe?" he asked Dana who nodded. They headed towards the bathroom where Dana hiked up her shirt to reveal a white bandage around her middle. Logan gently unwrapped it, and it as he did it started to turn red with blood. Dana winced slightly as Logan cleaned the wound with rubbing alcohol. They both heard the phone ring, and then silenced almost immediately. Logan applied the needed ointment before getting anew bandage and wrapping it around.

Dana let her shirt fall back into place, and Logan offered a small smile.

"Its getting better." he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"I know. And I know it will take forever and a year to fully heal." she murmured into his chest. He chuckled.

"Only 4 weeks, babe. Only 4 weeks." he assured. She nodded.

"Yeah, I know, and thank you again, Lo." she said, looking up at him.

"For what?"

"Everything. Letting my mom and Cas live here, letting me live here, helping me get back on my feet." she explained. Logan smiled.

"I wanted to do that D. My mom wouldn't have had it any other way anyhow." Dana chuckled.

"You're mom does love people, doesn't she?"

"Oh she adores them. Especially your mom. They really clicked."

"Yeah."

He placed a soft kiss on Dana's lips.

"Come on." he said as they made their way out and into the kitchen. They could both sense that there was a change in the atmosphere when they entered. Gwen was hugging a shocked Katie, and Cassi look nervous.

"What happened Cas?" Dana asked.

"That was the court. The trial is starting in 3 weeks." she answered. Dana froze, and her eyes widened.

"I need to sit down." she commented, and Logan led her to the couch. She sat, and stared out into space, disbelief written across her face.

"3 weeks? Do we-do we have to testify?" she inquired softly.

"Yes. They want all of us to testify, but they wanted to know if thats alright with you, if you guys _can_ do that." Gwen informed. Logan sat next to Dana and pulled her into his arms.

"I'll do it." Dana stated softly. All eyes turned to her.

"Baby, are you sure?" Logan asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm positive. I can do this." she said, standing up out of Logan's arms and going over to her mom.

"I'm more worried about you." she whispered. Katie smiled, and she blinked back tears.

"I'll be okay honey. I think that no matter what we _want_ to do, we all know we _have_ to talk. We can't keep this hidden forever."

Cassi nodded.

"I will, too." she whispered, still a little shaken. The beatings on Cassi had gotten so bad that she had run away. The man had put her mother in a coma, and almost killed her sister. She was going to make sure he rotted away in a jail cell.

"Now that thats settled, let's frost this cake!" Gwen exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

As Dana glanced around at all the smiling, tearing faces, she felt at home. No matter how long she stays here, she's never going to get over that feeling of having a real family.

But still, she felt something missing, and deep down, she knew what it was.

Her father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End._

_And I actually liked this._

_So the sequel will start with a prologue that will give you more background. I have that basis of the sequel planned, but there are some things that I'm not positive on. If you have any requests for something in the sequel, you can let me know, and I can probably put it in._

_So, how did you like ittt?_

_I love you all for being amazing!_

_--Lani_


End file.
